Ken Kamikita
|songfeat = collab |gender = Male |official_illustrator = Kamogawa Akira (鴨川彰) |other_illustrator = |collabgroup = |officialjapname = けけ |officialromajiname = keke |othernameinfo = |aka = |birthday = 07|month = 10|&year = 1988|ref = October 07, 2012 TweetKK's Nico Nico Douga community profile |status = Active |year = 2009-present |YTCHonly = UC8xGDVql5edyFd1GD5m3gbw CrowCat channel |NNDuserpageID = 3960446 |mylistID1 = 13346918 |mylist1info = main |mylistID2 = 25553808 |mylist2info = collab |mylistID3 = 31706110 |mylist3info = mixer |mylistID4 = |mylist4info = |nicommuID1 = co1167200 |nicommu1info = main |nicommuID2 = co1863981 |nicommu2info = with Hx3 Project |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = 31, ZERO, Keysuke, Pogo }} |keJ8z1y09IM}} KK is an known for his uniquely resonant, sonorous singing voice and distinct vibrato. Despite uploading since mid 2009, he has only recently begun to gain popularity, thanks to the consistently high quality of his uploads. His voice is best suited to folk or indie rock type music, though he can sing in other genres. He is good friends with producers , , and , who have all mixed one or more of his covers and composed original songs with him as the lead vocalist, as well as other utaite such as Chomaiyo and 31, both of whom he has collaborated with. He usually mixes and encodes his own songs and videos, and occasionally mixes for other utaite. His normal speaking voice is notably much higher and more soft than his singing voice would suggest, which often surprises first-time listeners in his namahousous. This, combined with his often soft-spoken nature, often leads his fans to describe him as being "cute" rather than "cool".Ichimonshaku season 3 episode featuring KK His first cover was "Sayonara Astronauts" , which has since been deleted; his first hit cover was "Starduster" , which has since been set to private viewing only along with many of his early covers. His most popular hit solo cover is "Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo" , which currently has 371K views and 16K mylists as of June 2014. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on June 12, 2011) # fines EP ( album) (Released on November 19, 2011) # (Released on August 12, 2013) # (Released on January 15, 2014) # (Released on March 05, 2014) # (Released on April 09, 2014) # Riot of color (Released on August 17, 2014) # (Released on October 15, 2014) # (Released on December 10, 2014) # (Released on December 30, 2014) }} List of Covered Songs (2009.09.09) (Taken down on NND) # "Itsumo Yori Nakimushi na Sora" (The Sky Who Is Being More of a Crybaby Than Usual) (2009.09.14) (Private) # "Ryuusei" (Shooting Star) (2009.09.19) (Private) # "Hidamari no Uta" (An Ode to Sunlight) (2009.09.26) (Private) # "No Logic" (2009.09.28) (Private) # "Endless∞Summertime" (2009.10.06) (Private) # "Soredemo Nemurenai Yoru ni wa" (Even So, On Sleepless Nights) (2009.10.19) (Private) # "Linaria" (2009.10.27) (Private) # "rainy days" (2009.11.16) (Private) # "Starduster" (2009.11.26) (Private) # "envy." (2009.12.07) (Private) # "WATERISE" (2010.02.17) (Private) # "WATERISE" -NataP remix- (2010.03.17) # "Super・Nova" (2010.05.17) # "Hito(ri)goto" feat. KK and orion (2010.06.10) # "Sajou no Yumekui Shoujo" (Dreameater on the Sand) (2010.06.15) (Private) # "Kimiboshi" (2010.07.07) (Private) # "GALLOWS BELL" (2010.07.24) (Private) # "Lynne" (2010.07.25) (Private) # "Moumoku no Uchuu Hikoushi" (The Blind Astronaut) (2010.08.08) (Private) # "Fire◎Flower" feat. KK and Pogo (2010.08.21) # "Anima" (2010.09.25) (Private) # "Kimi ga Suki" (I Love You) (2010.12.16) (Private) # "Uta Utai no Uta" (A Song I'd Like to Sing) (2010.12.27) (Private) # "Yorumachi Ruin" (2011.01.24) # "DOGS" (2011.03.03) (Private) # "Oto no Hako no Naka" (Inside the Music Box) (2011.04.01) (Private) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.05.06) # "Tawagoto Speaker" (Nonsense Speaker) (2011.05.16) # "Sekiran'un" (Cumulonimbus Cloud) feat. Unknown Protocol (2011.05.28) # "The Forgotten Song" (2011.06.06) # "Icchoume Yukimi Shoutengai" (Yukimi Shopping District on Block One) (2011.06.10) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Lilia and the Skeleton Band) (2011.06.20) # "Uninstall" (Bokurano OP) feat. Unknown Protocol (2011.06.22) # "Odd Eyed Kingdom" (2011.06.27) (Private) # "Mikansei Ningen" (Incomplete Human) (2011.07.16) (Private) # "Sekai no Hajimari" (The World's Beginning) feat. KK and Keysuke (2011.07.17) # "Mr. Music" feat. Shoose, KK, Chao, Pogo, Linear, Umejiro and Yurin (2011.07.29) # "Uta to Mirai" (A Song and the Future) (2011.08.28) (Private) # "Hello, Worker" (2011.09.04) # "Okaerinasai no Uta" (Welcome Back Song) (2011.09.15) # "Sun -NataP remix- feat. KK and ShoshinshaF (2011.09.16) # "Ikasama Dice" (Fickle Dice) (2011.09.21) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2011.10.09) # "HERE" feat. KK and ZERO # "Envy Catwalk" (2011.10.23) # "Dreamer Eater" (2011.11.03) # "Waltz of Anomalies" (2011.11.08) # "11-kaime no Uchuu to Lovere" (Lovere in the 11th Space) feat. KK and Chomaiyo (2011.11.11) # "Rat ga Shinda" (Rat is Dead) (2011.12.11) (Taken down on NND) # "Betsuni-kun to Kirai-chan" (2012.01.10) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" (Uta no☆Prince-Sama♪ Maji LOVE 1000% ED) feat. luz, ZERO, KK, MISAKI, Hyon and lino # "Totemo Itai Itagaritai" (Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain) (2012.01.16) # "Bokura no Let It Be" (2012.02.08) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl in the Haunted House) (2012.02.24) # "Shuiro ni Kanshite" (In Relation to Scarlet) (2012.03.29) # "Alice in Musicland" feat. Nimo, Hinamaro, KK, Kiki, Montea and Balen (2012.04.01) # "Yuki no Nagori wo" (Of the Vestiges of Snow) feat. KK and 31 (2012.04.02) # "Chikyuu no Akichi" (The Earth's Vacant Land) (2012.05.04) # "N" (2012.05.17) # "Irony" (2012.06.12) # "Suihei Liebe to Boku no Fune" (Sailor Liebe and My Boat) (2012.06.12) # "CLOCKS" (2012.07.05) # "Coca-Cola Time" feat. KK and 31 (2012.07.07) # "Konoha no Sekai Jijou" (Konoha's State of the World) (2012.07.26) # "Natsu no Hi to, Yuurei to, Kamisama" (A Summer Day, Ghosts, and God) (2012.08.11) # "HEAVEN" (2012.08.23) # "Flight School" (2012.09.27) # "Brilliant EVE" feat. Ko~ra, Donnie the Dynamite, KK, Namukari, Urara and Akio (2012.10.20) # "MORATORIAN" (2012.10.21) # "Telomere no Ubugoe" (Telomere's First Cry) (2012.10.27) # "Kosho Yashiki Satsujin Jiken" (Murder Case at The Mansion of Antiquarian Books) feat. Hari, Shuiro, Amane, Nazo no Jinbutsu K, YNG, Creamzone, KK and Yorukichi (2012.11.11) # "Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo" (The Transient Apple Salesgirl) (2012.11.23) # "Envy Catwalk" feat. Pogo and KK (chorus) (2012.12.11) # "IVY" feat. Eve and KK (chorus) (2012.12.14) # "Keppekishou" (Neat Freak) (2012.12.18) # "Kibou no Uta" (Song of Wishes) feat. Itou Kashitarou, kain, Ayaponzu＊, Yuuka, mainann, tsukimi, Nao, KK, uk., Matsushita, Freesueru, minald, Kotainu, Yasuko, ＊Nanan＊, Nanna, Akira, tetla, Demy, Ninomae Takanori, RAG, Lemorea (2013.01.01) # "True" -Acoustic arrange- (2013.04.13) # "Afterglow" (2013.06.08) # "Jishou Mushoku" (Self-Harm Achromatic) (2013.07.09) # "GOLD" feat. Aisu, Ali, Umejiro, uuu, Escar5ot, Keysuke, KK, Keropi, Tsukiya, Fasora, Bronze Arm Drive, maro., 31, Mimy and RAW (2013.07.26) # "Sore ga Anata no Shiawase Toshitemo" (Even If It's the Happiness of You) (2013.07.30) # "Lazy Sunday" (Original with ) (2013.09.13) # "Toumei Kousaten" (Transparent Intersection) (2013.10.05) # "Ikanaide" (Please Don't Go) (2013.11.10) # "Crier" (2013.12.18) # "Ue wo Muite Arukou" (I Look Up As I Walk) (Sakamoto Kyu song) -CrowCat Arrange ver.- (2014.03.11) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2014.04.28) # "Homura no Tou" (The Ridge of a Blaze) (2014.05.06) # "Sarishinohara" (2014.05.20) # "Donut Hole" (2014.05.31) # "Orange" (2014.06.13) # "Amaterasu" (Original with ) (2014.06.25) # "OZ" (2014.07.11) # "Nakimushi Robot" (Crybaby Robot) (2014.08.06) # "Velvet tread" (Original with ) (2014.09.02) # "Bokura no Yukue" (Our Whereabouts) (2014.11.28) # "Connecting" feat. Halyosy, Rib, Soraru, Lon, KK, Reol, Shakemii and Otouto no Ane (2014.12.05) # "Payment" (2015.02.01) # "Kimi to Mahou no Monogatari wo" (A Story of Magic and You) (2015.04.05) # "NightGale" (2015.04.17) }} Songs on TmBox Songs on Voiceblog Commercially Featured Works Discography For Riot of Color albums see here Animate ver. = |track1title = Kokorone |track1lyricist = KK |track1composer = KK |track1arranger = KK |track2title = Amaterasu |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Harihara Tsubasa |track2arranger = Harihara Tsubasa |track3title = Velvet tread |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Heavenz |track3arranger = Heavenz |track4title = Jishou Mushoku |track4lyricist = |track4composer = nekobolo |track4arranger = nekobolo |track5title = Solitary Habit |track5lyricist = |track5composer = koyori |track5arranger = koyori |track6title = Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo |track6lyricist = |track6composer = yukkedoluce |track6arranger = yukkedoluce |track7title = HEAVEN |track7lyricist = Harihara Tsubasa |track7composer = Harihara Tsubasa |track7arranger = ROZEO EMBLEM |track8title = Sore ga Anata no Shiawase Toshitemo |track8lyricist = Heavenz |track8composer = Heavenz |track8arranger = Heavenz |track9title = Rei |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Ramune |track9arranger = Ramune |track10title = Ikanaide |track10lyricist = Sohta |track10composer = Sohta |track10arranger = Sohta |track11title = Paysage |track11lyricist = Harihara Tsubasa |track11composer = |track11arranger = MikitoP |track12title = World On Color |track12lyricist = koyori |track12composer = koyori |track12arranger = CrowCat |track13title = Starduster |track13lyricist = |track13composer = OneRoom |track13arranger = OneRoom |track14title = Bokura no Stand By Me |track14lyricist = Harihara Tsubasa |track14composer = Harihara Tsubasa |track14arranger = Harihara Tsubasa |track15title = Survey Ship |track15lyricist = Otoshi Yusuke |track15composer = Otoshi Yusuke |track15arranger = Otoshi Yusuke |track16title = Kokorone |track16lyricist = KK |track16composer = KK |track16arranger = KK |track17title = Juuzoku Fritter |track17info = (KK, Rib) |track17lyricist = koyori |track17composer = koyori |track17arranger = koyori }} |-| TSUTAYA ver. = |track1title = Kokorone |track1lyricist = KK |track1composer = KK |track1arranger = KK |track2title = Amaterasu |track2info = |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Harihara Tsubasa |track2arranger = Harihara Tsubasa |track3title = Velvet tread |track3info = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Heavenz |track3arranger = Heavenz |track4title = Jishou Mushoku |track4lyricist = |track4composer = nekobolo |track4arranger = nekobolo |track5title = Solitary Habit |track5lyricist = |track5composer = koyori |track5arranger = koyori |track6title = Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo |track6lyricist = |track6composer = yukkedoluce |track6arranger = yukkedoluce |track7title = HEAVEN |track7lyricist = Harihara Tsubasa |track7composer = Harihara Tsubasa |track7arranger = ROZEO EMBLEM |track8title = Sore ga Anata no Shiawase Toshitemo |track8lyricist = Heavenz |track8composer = Heavenz |track8arranger = Heavenz |track9title = Rei |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Ramune |track9arranger = Ramune |track10title = Ikanaide |track10lyricist = Sohta |track10composer = Sohta |track10arranger = Sohta |track11title = Paysage |track11lyricist = Harihara Tsubasa |track11composer = |track11arranger = MikitoP |track12title = World On Color |track12lyricist = koyori |track12composer = koyori |track12arranger = CrowCat |track13title = Starduster |track13lyricist = |track13composer = OneRoom |track13arranger = OneRoom |track14title = Boku Dake no Stand By Me |track14lyricist = Harihara Tsubasa |track14composer = Harihara Tsubasa |track14arranger = Harihara Tsubasa |track15title = Survey Ship |track15lyricist = Otoshi Yusuke |track15composer = Otoshi Yusuke |track15arranger = Otoshi Yusuke |track16title = Kokorone |track16lyricist = KK |track16composer = KK |track16arranger = KK |track17title = Bokura no Let it Be |track17lyricist = |track17composer = Harry |track17arranger = CrowCat |track18title = Boku Dake no Stand By Me |track18lyricist = Harry |track18composer = Harry |track18arranger = CrowCat }} Gallery |kk dk.png|Various illustrations featured in KK's blog background |roc kk.png|KK, as seen in Riot of Color |connecting 20141205.png|Shakemii, Otouto no Ane, Rib, Halyosy, Reol, KK, Lon and Soraru as seen in "Connecting" }} Trivia as their first entry, and "Uninstall" in the small final after not managing to place in the top 10. * His utaite name is derived from his real name's initials.The Interviews Q & A regarding his utaite name * He is often associated with crows; in addition to representing him in the unit name 'Crow'Cat, crows and black feathers/wings are often used as a motif when depicting him both in official artwork (such as the cover of ) as well as by fanartists. * He is 180 cm tall (5' 11").July 21, 2013 Tweet * His blood type is O.Blog profile * He was born in Tokyo. * He is currently attending university. * Although he is noted for being a technically strong singer, he has admitted that he has had no vocal training whatsoeverThe Interviews Q & A regarding vocal training, and that all of his singing skills come either naturally or are self-taught. * His favorite color is blue.The Interviews Q & A regarding favorite colors * His favorite foods are crab cakes and Mitarashi dango, while his least favorite food is sweet and sour pork.The Interviews Q & A regarding favorite and least favorite foods He also describes himself as having a sweet tooth, and cannot handle spicy or salty foods.The Interviews Q & A regarding sweet and salty food He also obsesses over pudding. * The one place in the world he would like to visit is Canada's Prince Edward Island.The Interviews Q & A regarding countries he'd like to visit * His favorite novels are Otsuichi's "Shiawase wa Koneko no Katachi" and Morimi Tomihiko's "Yoru wa Mijikashi Arukeyo Otome".The Interviews Q & A regarding favorite novels * His favorite manga is Kimi ni Todoke.The Interviews Q & A regarding favorite manga series * His favorite movies are Whisper of the Heart and The Cat Returns.The Interviews Q & A regarding favorite movies * His favorite VOCALOID song is "11-kaime no Uchuu to Lovere" by .The Interviews Q & A regarding favorite videos * Other than singing, one of his skills/hobbies is baseballThe Interviews Q & A regarding skills/hobbies; in fact, he was on his middle and high school teams, and describes himself as being a "baseball kid" when he was younger.The Interviews Q & A regarding his school clubs }} External Links * Website * Twitter * Blog * Voiceblog * TmBox * The Interviews